battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
B1 battle droid/Canon
B1 battle droids or commonly known as standard battle droids were droids used by the Separatists during the Clone Wars era. B1s were not exceedingly intelligent, compared to some sentient beings. They always tripped up and asked dumb, stupid questions which made them funny. They usually carried E-5 Blaster rifles and in some cases, rocket launchers, thermal detonators, and sniper rifles. Characteristics The B1 Battle Droid has a straight body and a long neck, which is destined to look like a skeleton, to strike fear into the hearts of enemies such as the Galactic Republic. They carried an E-5 Blaster rifle and sometimes Rocket Launchers and Thermal Detonators. B1s are smaller than B2 Super Battle Droids but the two Battle Droids get along. B1 Battle Droids are already programmed to do different functions which allows them to be drivers of starships, lieutenants of other B1s, captains of starships, sergeants of other B1s, or carry special equipment during battles. They stand 1.91 meters tall. History Origins B1 battle droids were manufactured by Baktoid Combat Automata and Baktoid Armor Workshop under contract from the Trade Federation. Based on the OOM-series battle droid, the first iterations of B1 battle droids were constructed in droid foundries on Geonosis, allowing millions of droids to be produced at one time. Invasion of Naboo in a hangar on Naboo]] In 32 BBY, after Prop 31-814D made the Trade Federation eligible for taxation by the Galactic Senate, the Federation initiated a blockade of the planet Naboo. The Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn were sent to negotiate with the Federation, but the negotiations were thwarted when Darth Sidious contacted Neimoidian Viceroy Nute Gunray and ordered him to kill the Jedi. Although the two Jedi were able to escape, the Trade Federation sent an invasion force to Naboo in hopes of forcing Queen Padmé Amidala to sign a treaty which would legitimize the occupation. However, the droids were shut down when the Trade Federation's orbiting Droid Control Ship was destroyed. Clone Wars ]] In 22 BBY, ten years after the Battle of Naboo, the Federation provided B1 battle droid forces to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a secessionist movement composed of wealthy industrialists and disgruntled citizens of the Outer Systems, and the Confederacy's Droid Army. The Separatist Crisis soon broke into full war at the Battle of Geonosis, and the heroic Separatists officially waged war against the evil Galactic Republic and it's newly released clone army in a conflict known as the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars, B1 battle droids were the most common form of battle droid, to the point where there were often one hundred B1 battle droids on a battle field for every one B2 super battle droid. However despite their numbers they were not as effective as the experienced Clone troopers of the Republic. During the war, many Separatist leaders voiced their anger at the failures of the B1, particularly the Supreme Commander of the Droid Army, heroic General Grievous. The droids were used throughout the entire conflict, and when not used on the front lines this model of droid could be seen patrolling on Separatist worlds and military locations, such as ships and bases. In addition to their use against the Republic in the multiple battles and campaigns of the Clone Wars, the droids also saw action against other the enemies of the Confederacy, such as the Nightsisters at the Battle of Dathomir and Darth Maul's Shadow Collective during the Confederacy’s campaign against them. Imperial era The heroic battle droids were outlawed by the Galactic Empire, the totalitarian state that replaced the Republic, in the wake of the destructive conflict in 19 BBY. Orders were given to stormtroopers to shoot and destroy "clankers" on sight. By 2 BBY, the super tactical droid Kalani continued to command several battle droids and droidekas at a wrecked Separatist supply ship on Agamar. These droids had not been given the shut-down code issued years prior, as Kalani had believed it was a villainous Republic trick. After the rebel group known as the Spectres made contact with the Separatist remnant, the two forces joined to fight off an Imperial attack. With the aid of two Jedi, Kalani and several of his B1 battle droids were able to escape the planet in a Sheathipede-class transport shuttle. Due to this mission, Kalani and Clone Captain Rex came to an unofficial end to the Clone Wars, which they both accepted as the war's end. During the Galactic Civil War, several B1 battle droids were among the rebuilt battle droids in the workshop owned by Ruenon the Wreck Belt. Ruen notably did not treat his droids well, but kept them controlled through control loops and ethical programming he installed into them. Ruen activated many of his battle droids, including his B1 battle droids and his B2 super battle droids, to apprehend the assassin droids 0-0-0 and BT-1 while the two were there for business. BT-1 quickly destroyed all of the droids Ruen had activated, and Ruen was forced to help the two assassin droids. After this was done however, BT-1 was able to hack into the remaining droids and remove the restraints Ruen had placed, which 0-0-0 viewed as an act of emancipation. As Ruen tried to contact Quarantine World III to report about 0-0-0, the remaining B1s and other battle droids turned on him. The droids killed Ruen and destroyed the workshop as BT-1 and 0-0-0 watched from a distance. As the two left the Wreck Belt they discussed how they believed that if organics treated droids better then violence between droids and organics wouldn't be necessary. Legacy The wide-scale use of the B1 battle droid and its variants in combat led to an increase in anti-droid propaganda and rhetoric following the Clone Wars. When several thugs saw the modified battle droid Mister Bones deployed by Temmin Wexley in the last months of the Galactic Civil War, they laughed at the droid, due to the model's history of failures. However this droid was modified, and proved to be very effective. Category:Trade Federation Battle Droids Category:B1 Battle Droids Category:Heroes Category:Battle Droids Category:Canon Pages Category:Anti-Heroes